


Potency

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon might call poison control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potency

Sheldon stares at her, aghast as Penny downs a fourth of the bottle. He has Googles the number for poison control before she even recaps the bottle.

Penny drags herself over to the couch where Sheldon has his phone out. She takes it out of his hand and puts it back on the table.

"I'm fine," she croaks and dissolves into another coughing fit.

"I doubt that. You just drank what is at least twice the recommended dosage for a woman of your weight."

"It's fine, I never use that little cup."

He looks at her skeptically, but doesn't call.


End file.
